For the First Time
by modernday1997
Summary: ONE SHOT! I've written about Conrad and Belly's first night together, on the day of their wedding! This is a glimpse into what I didn't describe in my other story, "A Summer of Firsts." Check it out!


**Well here it is! The story you've all requested! Just joking, were not at the circus… But I have written **_**The Night**_**! Rated M, has lemons. I don't fool around here people! So if you're just looking for some making out, LEAVE!**

**DISCLAIMER! You probably can tell, no one can write this story as good as Jenny Han herself, all credit goes to her! I OWN NOTHING.**

One Shot: For The First Time

_ As I slipped into the bedroom, I felt my blush deepen. Conrad was lying on the bed in his boxers; his eyes never wavered from mine as I made my way to the bed._

_ I paused when I reached the foot. "Hi," he and I breathed in unison. I lowered my gaze, unsure of how to react, or what to do. I heard the sheets rustling and soon Conrad was behind me, he arms draped around my waist._

_ I leaned into him, letting him take control. He swept my hair from my shoulders, trailing kisses all the way down both of my arms. I swung around, still in his arms. I lead him to the bed, sitting down and allowing him to kiss me, and I returned his kiss, deepening it._

_ "Conrad," I moaned. This seemed to fuel his passion and he effortlessly pushed me further into bed. We didn't speak for the rest of the night, although we were far from silent._

He pressed into me, his arms braced on either side of my head so not to crush me. Our lips crashed together… I'd always heard of people describing a kiss with the one they loved as electrifying, tingling.

Mine was better. Conrad let off light through his lips, a heat that could never be described. When his lips met mine, I felt safe, secure. He gently licked my lower lip, asking for entrance which I immediately granted. Our tongues wrestled for dominance and he groaned into me.

My hands were roaming around his back, and I felt him tug at my nightie. As he pulled it off of me I heard a barely audible gasp as my breasts bounced freely. "So beautiful…" he breathed, leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth.

Oh my God! Why had I never done this before! I thought our "physical" relationship before was hot, that was nothing!

He switched to my other breast, suckling on it. He lifted his head to reach my lips, letting them roam down to the corner of my mouth, then to my chin. He kissed up and down my jaw line; his lips butterfly light against my flaming skin.

It's my turn, I thought, and a devilish grin spread across my face. He barely had time to arch his eyebrows at me before I had us flipped and I was straddling him. He reached up to cup my breasts, thumbs grazing my nipples, making them erect.

Speaking of erect, I thought. I felt his manhood pressing into me and I started grinding my hips into his groin. He moaned loudly as I slipped my whole body off his and into the floor. I yanked his boxers off, allowing his dick to hit me in the face. I took him in my mouth. I knew I had zero experience in that department, but from the expression on his face, he was more than pleased.

I went down as far as I could, gagging, then pulling up quickly again. I could tell he was close from the way he was tensed up; I knew he was ready to let go. "Not yet," he growled. He swept me up and back onto the bed. Spreading my legs wide me began to kiss up my leg. The closer he got to the edge of my panties, the more I squirmed. He ran his fingers up and down my slit, feeling my through my panties.

That bastard! He's teasing me! I whimpered, telepathically telling him to rip my damn underwear off and take me!

"These important?" he asked, gesturing to my underwear. I shook my head, and before I knew it, he had them ripped off. _Maybe he can read my mind_, I thought. But my thoughts suddenly took a different turn when I felt his tongue.

He began gently, lapping at my folds. I started panting. _HOLY FUCK_, _how is he doing that_? Then I felt his warm finger rubbing my clit, I seriously almost lost it. His tongue began working harder, going faster. I felt his finger run down my slit, stopping at my entrance. He just barely had pushed one in before I started shaking.

"C-Con… Con," I stammered, "fuck me, take me right here, please baby I need you, OH GOD, please take me." He kept licking, bringing me closer and closer until I knew I was going to explode. When I knew I couldn't hold on he pulled out, letting my high drop.

"Belly this might hurt, but only for a second."

As he entered me, torturously slow, I felt a sharp pain deep within me. I winced and I could hear his hushed "sorry's!" The pain was all but forgotten as he pulled back out and then pushed back in, a little faster this time.

He began going faster, and faster. Pulling out until just his tip was in me, then slamming back down. I arched my back, and started to buck my hips to match his thrusts. I reached down and started rubbing myself. I needed some release!

I could feel his speeding up, and the way his dick bulged inside me. I knew he could feel my walls tighten up. We came together, his head buried in my neck and me screaming his name. As our high came back down and he collapsed beside me, I felt nothing but immense pleasure.

He rolled up to look at me, gently kissing my lips. We were both exhausted and we curled up together and drifted off to sleep, neither of us moving an inch all night.

**Nuff said. Review, comment, and go read the story behind this one! Bye lovies!**


End file.
